Merchants and entertainment/activity providers (e.g. restaurants, movie theaters, theme parks, museums, and the like) solicit business through various means in order to attempt to influence customers' purchasing decisions. Such means include but are not limited to direct targeting of consumers, indirect advertisements and discount offers, promotional strategies such as direct mail, telemarketing, direct response television advertising and online selling. However, it is often challenging for merchants and activity providers to accurately target customers with inherent interests in their products or services, and/or to determine advantageous times for these solicitations. For example, it may be difficult to determine when a given customer or group of customers may be interested in engaging in a particular activity, and therefore difficult to determine when it may be best to reach out to the customer for providing a recommendation.
Alternative systems and methods for targeting customers for goods and services are desired.